The present invention relates to devices for delivering precisely determined amounts of liquid to predetermined locations.
As is well known, there are many situations which require a precisely measured amount of liquid to be delivered to a predetermined location, and while the present invention deals with this latter problem, it also deals with the problem of delivering equal amounts of liquid respectively to a plurality of locations.
For example, in known techniques for checking for drug abuse, an eluting solution is delivered to a column in order to flow therethrough so that in connection with procedures of this type it is possible to determine from urine samples information with respect to given individuals.
At the present time, procedures of this latter type are carried out with manual pipetting devices which add the required amount of solution of each column individually. In addition, each column must be individually aspirated, so that this latter procedure also is time-consuming.